Flora the Fairy
Flora is the fairy living in Syltherant who helps Sonic, Molly, and Thomas reganerat the world in Sonic's Adventures of Tales of Symphonia. She joins Sonic and his friends at the end of Sonic's Adventures of Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Her older sister, Namine, went missing when an earthquake hit Syltherant. Movies she appeares in Sonic's Adventures of Tales of Symphonia Sonic's Adventures of Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Sonic Unleashed (Cameron Verison) Sonic the Hedgehog and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thor Julie the Hedgehog Thief Sonic Storm Adventures of Catching Fire Sonic Storm Adventures of Mockingjay Sonic Storm Adventures of Snow White and the Huntsman Sonic Storm Adventures of Abduction Sonic meets Zoolander Sonic Storm Adventures of Brave Sonic the Hedgehog and Alice: Madness Returns Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thor: The Dark World A Lovely Raccoon as a Pet Lil' Gideon Julie gets Tested Sonic Storm Adventures of Scott Pilgram vs. The World Sonic Storm Adventures of Rio 2 Sonic Storm Adventures of Legion Gideon Returns Sonic vs. Matilda Sonic Storm Adventures of Zambezia Sonic Storm Adventures of Epic Sonic the Hedgehog meets The Croods Sonic Storm Adventures of Ender's Game Sonic Storm Adventures of Cowboys & Aliens Sonic Storm Adventures of Maleficent Sonic the Hedgehog and the Nuttiest Nutcracker Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored Sonic the Hedgehog meets Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 2 Sonic Storm Adventures of Free Birds Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: School's Out Forever Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: The Final Warning Sonic the Hedgehog meets Coraline Sonic the Hedgehog meets ParaNorman Sonic Storm Adventures of Despicable Me Sonic Storm Adventures of Despicable Me 2 Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 3 Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored 2 Sonic the Hedgehog and MAX Sonic the Hedgehog and Fang Sonic the Hedgehog and Angel Sonic the Hedgehog in Nevermore Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Re Coded Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3 Sonic Storm Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thor 3 Sonic Storm Adventures of I, Frankenstein Sonic the Hedgehog meets Carrie Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored 3 Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 4: The Darkness Within Sonic Storm Adventures of Uglies Sonic Storm Adventures of Pretties Sonic Storm Adventures of Specials Sonic Storm Adventures of Brutal Legend Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Vampire Acadamy Sonic the Hedgehog and The Curse of the Were-Rabbit Sonic Storm Adventures of Kill la Kill Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 5: The Full Moon Sonic Storm Adventures of Divergent Sonic Storm Adventures of Insurgent Sonic Storm Adventures of Allengiant Sonic Storm Adventures of Believe Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 6 The Broken Hero Sonic Storm Adventures of Oban Star Racers The Soilders of Darkness On the Sort Great Adventure Voice Actress She is voiced by Amy Winfrey Human form Category:Hero Category:Sonic Adventure films Category:Fairies Category:Custom Characters Category:Dracoknight545